Because You Loved Me
by hollytiger
Summary: What Happens when loved ones die and the trio, especially Harry and Hermione, have to go on? Read to find out.


Because You Loved Me

By

Holly

__

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HP characters, nor do I plan to make any type of money off of them. The song "Because You Loved Me" is by Ms. Celine Dion.

Summary: Takes place towards the end of fifth year then forwards to the beginning of 7th, and finally ends after 7th year. Ron and Hermione had dated for two weeks prior to starting their fifth year when they decided they weren't compatible and broke up. He got together with Lavender Brown soon after. Harry and Hermione were made the Gryffindor prefects and Harry was made captain of the Gryffindor Quiddich team. Hagrid was murdered by Lord Voldermort. Also, Sirius was cleared of murdering James and Lily after Wormtail was caught. This story is about Harry and Hermione and their reactions and feelings about Hagrid's death, Ron, and each other. H/Hr, R/L, and slight D/G. Rated PG.

Harry couldn't believe it. His first ever friend from the wizarding world, the one who introduced him to it only 5 years ago, was gone. Hagrid was dead. It had been a whole day since he had died, and hours since he saw both of his best friends. Ron had locked himself away in the 5th years' boy's bathroom and Hermione had disappeared somewhere, most likely the library. 

__

Yes, leave it to Hermione to run to the library when you are in grief… thought Harry. _God, I miss her… _He sighed as he looked out of the Gryffindor Common Room window.

"Hi Harry," said a voice. It was Hermione.

__

For all those times you stood by me 

For all the truth that you made me see

For all the joy you brought to my life 

For all the wrong that you made right 

For every dream you made come true 

"Hermione, you're back," Harry cried with joy as he jumped up and hugged her.

"Well, of course I'm back," she said, a little embarrassed but glad he was okay. "You didn't expect me to desert you guys when we should be together, not apart. How's Ron?"

"He's completely shutdown. He's locked himself in our bathroom and Lavender's tried everything to get him to come out of the bathroom. He thinks it was his fault. What have you been doing?"

"I've been wandering around, thinking. Mostly in the library. It's just hard to accept that Hagrid's gone. I was so worried about you guys. I felt like you guys were avoiding me."

"Oh Mione," said Harry, and he started to cry. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I would never avoid you." The two held each other close and both started to cry. 

"Harry? That's the first time you've called me Mione," said Hermione with a tear in her eye as she looked up at him. "The only other person whoever called me that was Ron at the beginning of this year."

"Mione, that's be-because you're my best friend, and b-because I love you." She gasped and tears welled up in her eyes..

__

For all the love I found in you 

I'll be forever thankful baby 

You're the one who held me up 

Never let me fall 

You're the one who saw me through 

Through it all

"What?" she whispered.

"I love you. I have and I always will."

"Oh Harry, I-I love you too." Harry and Hermione leaned towards each other and their lips met in an warm, melting kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist and they moved towards the couch, lying down on it soon after. 

"Harry?" asked Hermione a few minutes later when they came up for air. "What's going to happen? To our friendship, that is?"

"Nothing," he said with a smile. "Our friendship will make our love grow stronger.

__

You were my strength when I was weak 

You were my voice when I couldn't speak

You were my eyes when I couldn't see 

You saw the best there was in me

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach 

You gave me faith 'coz you believed 

I'm everything I am 

Because you loved me 

Later that night marked the end of the term feast. Ron had finally come out of solitude and the three made up.

"I'm sorry you guys," said Ron. "I never should have blamed myself and deserted you guys."

"It's not your fault, Ron," said Hermione as she held Harry's hand. "We ALL blamed ourselves."

"I can see you two had made up before today," said Ron, a smile on his face as Lavender came up and held his hand. Harry and Hermione blushed.

"Yeah, we're together," said Harry as he smiled at Hermione. Just then, thirty owls flew into the great hall.

"You guys! The O.W.L.S. results are here!" said Hermione excitedly. Four owls each dropped an envelope into Harry, Ron, Hermione and Lavender's hands. They all opened their envelopes.

"Fifteen! I got fifteen!!" cried Ron. "The same as Percy!" he cried and he hugged Lavender. "What did you get baby?" He asked calmly. Lavender laughed. She looked at hers.

"I got fourteen!" she said excitedly. They hugged and Hermione and Harry laughed. Harry and Hermione both looked at theirs.

"I got sixteen!" they shouted at the same time. "What!" they said in unison again. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw all the color on Draco Malfoy's face disappear. 

__

He must've not gotten sixteen… thought Harry. He grinned as he picked Hermione up and swung her around.

"You know what this means, right Harry?" asked Hermione as he put her back down.

"We're Head Boy and Girl," he whispered and they kissed.

__

You gave me wings and made me fly 

You touched my hand I could touch the sky 

I lost my faith, you gave it back to me

You said no star was out of reach 

You stood by me and I stood tall 

"Ahhh, another year gone by," said Prof. Dumbledore. "First of all, I'd like to congratulate all the fifth years on their excellent O.W.L.S. marks. Second, the top two fifth years that received the highest marks are automatically Head Boy and Girl for their year. They are Miss Hermione Granger, and Mr. Harry Potter." Whispers ran through the hall as he said Harry's name and Ron and the Fifth year Gryffindors finally did something and started to cheer and clap.

"Way to go Harry and Hermione!" Ron shouted. Soon, the whole hall, except for the Slytherins, were congratulating the two lovebirds. Dumbledore raised a hand for silence.

"And third, let us have a toast and a moment of silence to remember a great teacher who was murdered by Lord Voldermort last night. To Prof. Hagrid!" He raised his glass, and the whole hall and a few Slytherins, including Malfoy (Ginny was glaring at Malfoy to raise his glass), raised their goblets high above their heads.

"To Hagrid!" shouted the Gryffindors nice and loud.

__

I had your love I had it all 

I'm grateful for each day you gave me 

Maybe I don't know that much 

But I know this much is true 

I was blessed because I was loved by you 

A year went by, the fab four completing their sixth year. At the end of Harry's sixth year, Dumbledore had told him to stay at the Grangers for the summer. Sirius had to go on a mission for Dumbledore. So Harry and Hermione found the Grangers and Harry told him that he was on orders from Dumbledore to stay with them. The Grangers believed him and Harry found himself at the Grangers later that day.

July 31st finally rolled around. Harry groaned as the sun shone through his window and hit his eyes. He opened them to find Hermione.

"Happy 17th Birthday Captain," she said, giving him a kiss.

You were my strength when I was weak 

You were my voice when I couldn't speak 

You were my eyes when I couldn't see 

You saw the best there was in me

"Hey you," said Harry. "What are you doing in here? What time is it?"

"It's 6:30 in the morning. Come on! I have the whole day planned out." She made him shower and get dressed and Harry found himself being dragged to the car. A few hours later, they had reached the Weasley's.

"Mione, what are we doing here?" asked Harry.

"We're picking Ron up silly," said Hermione. "He, Lavender and Ginny are coming with us!" They rang the doorbell and Ginny answered it.

"Hey you guys," said Ginny. "Come on in. The others are in the backyard." They walked into the backyard and Harry's jaw dropped at what he saw.

"SURPRISE!" shouted everyone. Lavender, Ginny, Ron, Draco, Fred, George, Angelina, Alicia, Katie, Lee, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Dumbledore, Prof. McGonagall, Lupin, and Sirius were all grinning at Harry and laughed when they saw his reaction. The Grangers were there too.

"Wha-What? How?" he asked confused.

"Happy Birthday Harry," said Molly Weasley as she hugged Harry.

"It was all Hermione's idea," said Ron as he engulfed his best friend into a hug.

"You planned this Mione?" Harry asked Hermione. She smiled, nodded and they kissed. The group cheered.

__

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach

You gave me faith 'coz you believed

I'm everything I am 

Because you loved me

"Now THAT'S what I call a feast," said Ron as he patted his now full stomach a week later at the Start-of-the-term feast.

"Oh yeah," said Lavender in agreement. Harry and Hermione laughed and Hermione fixed her Head Girl Badge.

"And now, on with the school song! Pick a tune and away we go!" said Dumbledore. They sang the song and Harry and Hermione made their way to the room they shared.

""Night baby," said Harry as he kissed Hermione and turned off his light.

"'Night Captain," said Hermione and the two of them fell asleep, ready to start their last year.

__

You were always there for me 

The tender wind that carried me 

A light in the dark shining your love into my life 

You've been my inspiration 

Through the lies you were the truth 

My world is a better place because of you

"He's, dead," said Harry, shocked. Ron, Harry, Hermione, Lavender, Draco and Ginny were standing over the body of Dumbledore.

"Voldermort killed him," whispered Ginny.

"And Harry killed Voldermort," said Ron.

"He was a good man," said Harry. "He died to save me." Harry took out his wand.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" said Harry. Dumbledore's body rose above the ground and they all walked towards the steps of Hogwarts, Dumbledore's body levitating in front of them. As they entered the Great Hall, everyone's heads turned to see the six friends bringing Dumbledore's body in. They all gasped when they saw Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall's eyes started to tear.

"Oh Albus," she whispered. Sirius placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Everyone?" said Harry as he reached the head table. "It is my sad duty as Head Boy that our own headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, was murdered by none other that Lord Voldermort. The hall whispered and a few Ravenclaw girls started to cry.

"We ask you to raise your goblets high, and honor a man who will live forever in our hearts," said Hermione. "To Albus Dumbledore!"

"To Dumbledore!" shouted the occupants of the Great Hall and everyone filed out behind Harry, Hermione and Ron and Lavender for the burial.

You were my strength when I was weak 

You were my voice when I couldn't speak 

You were my eyes when I couldn't see 

You saw the best there was in me 

A year later, Harry nervously paced the hall of St. Mungo's Maternity Ward. A nurse poked her head out.

"You may come in now Harry," said the nurse. Harry rushed pass the nurse and saw Hermione with a blue bundle in her arms.

"Hey honey," he said. "I can't believed I missed it."

"Well, he's here now," said Hermione as they looked at their son. "That's all that matters, right?" Hermione had gone into labor during the Chudley Cannons vs. Puddlemere United Quiddich game at Puddlemere's Quiddich field. Harry was England's seeker and the youngest Cannon ever to be Captain. Hermione was at home and had to have Ron and Lavender come and get her. They were the baby's godparents. The game didn't end until after Harry caught the Snitch four hours later, right when Hermione had their son.

"Yeah, you're right." Harry kissed his wife on the lips. "What did you name him?"

"I thought about it, and I decided to wait and ask you. I want to name him James Harold Potter, after your father." Harry's eyes lit up.

"Really? You mean it?" he asked. Hermione nodded. "It's perfect then," said Harry.

__

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach

You gave me faith 'coz you believed

I'm everything I am 

Because you loved me 

"I love you Mione," said Harry as they kissed.

"I love you too Captain."

I'm everything I am 

Because you loved me 

****

The End


End file.
